Two Worlds Collide
by LyannaJackson
Summary: Annabeth is a dynamic young woman, studying architecture and not really caring about boys. But then she meets Percy, heartthrob, who enters her life like a tidal wave. What will happen when Annabeth meets Percy and how will they handle their differences? Contains Jason/Piper and Thalia/Nico.
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth sighed as she picked up her phone. She had arranged to meet Thalia and Piper, her two best friends from high school, to meet for lunch after she had finished today's lessons. Annabeth was studying architecture, as she aspired to become a successful architect like her mom, who owned one of the most big architecture companies in the country. So, here she was, in her final lesson before she was free to go, trying to answer to the text messages Thalia sent her without being noticed by her professor.

**We will be at Breadsticks with Piper and Jason will come along too. Guess what, Jas will bring Percy too! Remember him from last year's party?**

Annabeth groaned when she had finished reading the message. _Of course _she remembered Percy. His sea-green eyes and jet black hair were hard to forget. She had met him last year, at Piper's birthday party. All the silly, giggling girls were eyeing him but Annabeth wasn't one to drool over a boy. At first, she had thought that Percy was too full of himself but when he had asked her to dance, she had been more than willing to oblige. He wasn't the greatest dancer on earth, but he made her laugh and seemed quite interested in her. Although she hadn't met him again, Percy frequently crossed her mind.

**Great! I'll be there in half an hour!xoxo**

Annabeth closed her phone and glanced desperately at her clothes. She was wearing a faded pair of jeans and her college jacket. It wasn't the ideal clothes for going out but she supposed they would have to do for now. She wasn't one to worry about clothes very much and Piper was always fussing her about make-up although she never paid much attention to her.

_Until now._

Annabeth cursed herself as she was making her way to Breadsticks. Her curly blonde hair was a mess and she had circles under her eyes from studying until late last night in order to finish a project. She made a mental note to pay more attention to Piper's advice in the future as she pushed the door to enter the restaurant. She immediately spotted her friends sitting in a table. Jason had his arm under Piper's waist and was laughing at something Thalia had said. Percy was sitting uncomfortably near a giggling girl that Annabeth didn't recognize.

"Hey Wise Girl" Thalia greeted her, placing a kiss in her cheek.

"Hey everyone" Annabeth muttered, still eyeing suspiciously the girl sitting next to Percy.

"Oh we haven't met" she said in a tone like she was talking to a simple-minded little girl "I'm Emma, Percy's girlfriend" she finished proudly, flashing her a dazzling smile.

Annabeth choked on her water as she comprehended the meaning of her words. She spared a quick glance at Percy's direction, who apparently seemed to find his shoes really interesting.

"Nice to meet you" she replied grumpily "You seem to be perfect for each other" she added sarcastically, glaring at Thalia, who was smiling mischievously.

"Oh we have been told" Emma said enthusiastically throwing her arms around Percy, who looked desperate.

"You think so?'' he asked Annabeth. His sea-green eyes were magnificent, gorgeous and…

_Snap out of it!_ Annabeth ordered herself. You don't want to mess with him.

"Annabeth how are your studies going?" asked Jason quickly, his eyes darting from Percy to Annabeth.

Annabeth replied immediately, happy to have an excuse so as not to look to Percy. She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but she couldn't help feeling a twinge of jealousy as she saw Emma hugging Percy. She also noticed Percy's gaze on her but when she looked at him, he always turned around.

_What's wrong with me? _she wondered for the third time this evening _I barely even know him, for God's sake! _

When Emma left,("I am so busy and I must buy some new clothes for bla bla bla), noisily kissing Percy, the tension in the table left. Percy and Jason told funny stories from their high school years and Annabeth now had the perfect excuse to admire him. He hadn't changed much from last year but now he seemed more toned and when he looked at her, Annabeth felt like something was melting inside her. She asked him about his studies in oceanography and his brightened at the mention of his name from her lips. He happily turned to her and the two engaged in conversation for the rest of the evening. Annabeth felt like she had known Percy for years and soon she was grinning like an idiot. When Percy touched her bracelet , which was decorated with little silver owls, she felt jolts of electricity running through her body.

"It is a gift from my mother. She gave it to me when I was accepted at the university." Annabeth explained.

"It seems fitting. You know, you being one of the most intelligent girls I've ever met." Percy said naturally.

Annabeth tried to suppress the smile that threatened to spread in her face. The compliment made her blush but then she tried to remind herself that Percy couldn't be hers. It didn't really help.

Finally, Jason and Piper decided to call it a night. Percy, being a gentleman , opened the door for her. Thalia smiled at her knowingly.

"Annabeth, do you need a ride home?" Jason asked her.

"Oh it's not very far. I can walk."

"I can walk you. Since it's quite late." Percy offered.

"That'll be really…nice" Annabeth said, receiving a strange look from Thalia, who had the_ Call me later and tell me everything _look.

They walked in silence to the colorful streets of New York. Annabeth could practically feel Percy's gaze on her as they made their way towards her apartment.

"So, Annabeth I've been wanting to ask you. Do you have a boyfriend?" Percy asked her, clearly interested in the answer.

"No I guess I haven't found the right one yet" she replied carefully.

"Maybe you have, but you just don't know it" Percy said, a playful smile dancing in his lips.

_What the hell does that even mean? _Annabeth thought. "How are things between you and Emma?"

"Oh, you know. The usual" he said, with no enthusiasm in his eyes.

Annabeth was about to say something about Emma but she noticed that they had arrived at her apartment. She turned to Percy.

"So, thanks for walking me home, Percy" Annabeth said.

"Anything for you." Percy said, his sea-green eyes glimmering under the moon light. "I was getting quite used to it"

"Yeah, you have walked me home once after the party last year. Maybe you should do it next year too" Annabeth said laughing.

"Well, I couldn't leave you alone after that beautiful kiss you gave me"

_I can't believe he remembers that_ Annabeth thought. Under the influence of the alcohol and the rhythm of the music and Percy's hands around her waist, Annabeth had kissed Percy. She still remembered the salty intoxicating taste his lips had and the way he had responded to the kiss, holding her closer and pressing his lips to hers again.

"I'm pretty sure it was you who kissed me first Percy" she said, tickling his belly.

"Perhaps we should go to that club again sometime and find out"

"Maybe we will" Annabeth said, noticing the intense gaze Percy was giving her. "Goodnight"

"Sweet dreams Annabeth" Percy said, moving closer and placing a soft kiss on her chick. Her grey eyes and his sea-green met for the briefest of moments and then, Percy smiled one last time and turned around. Annabeth watched him dazed until he disappeared in the corner and the, rushed into her house to recollect her thoughts and her feelings.

**This is one of my first fanfictions so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and tell me your ideas about my story! I promise I will update as soon as I can if you review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Annabeth yawned as she made breakfast early in the morning. Last night had been absolutely exhausting, both physically and mentally. Annabeth had been tossing and turning in her sleep for the best part of the night, thinking of Percy's seas-green eyes. His smile haunted her in her dreams and she had been unable to put Percy out of her mind.

She stifled another yawn as she sipped her coffee. Annabeth had been living in a smack, but rather comfortable apartment since she had graduated from highschool, with her best friend, Thalia. Thalia was still fast asleep, but Annabeth had to get up very early if she was to get a degree. She rubbed her eyes and left her cup half-empty as she was debating on what to wear. She decided to put on something more stylish today, in case she met someone interesting. She recalled Emma's designer clothes and felt a twinge of jealousy, considering the baggy clothes _she _had decided to wear yesterday. Annabeth was determined never to make such a mistake again. She had her own personal style, but, as Piper always said, a bit of make-up never killed anybody.

Annabeth hurriedly left through the door of her apartment, leaving a note to Thalia to inform her that she would be back by lunchtime. She run full-speed to the bus station and managed to get to one just in time. She slumped to one of the empty seats and relaxed. She fished her phone out of her bag and checked it. Jason had called her last night, probably to find out if Percy had taken her home safely, and also, she had a message from a number she didn't recognize.

**I will be at Jason's this afternoon. **Wanna** go for coffee later? It'll be just the two of us. PJ**

Annabeth's heart did a somersault as she reread the message again and again. She recognized the initials immediately. She couldn't believe Percy had messaged her so soon! And he probably was interested enough to get her number ( from Thalia, probably). _Just the two of us_ she thought dreamily. Her fingers were trembling with excitement as she typed.

**That would be great! Where to meet? **She looked at the screen hopefully, as she if she could make a message appear with sheer willpower.

**I can pick you up from your apartment! I believe I know the way by know : ).**

Annabeth laughed hysterically as she read Percy's text. She looked around to see if anyone had noticed her yelp. No one had, so she glued her eyes to the screen again and typed a quick response to confirm her "date". She was glowing with anticipation and couldn't wait for her meeting with Percy. Then, an annoying thought crossed her mind. What about Emma? She knew she had strong feelings for Percy and couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable he looked around Emma and how relaxed he seemed to be with her. That thought made her smile.

Annabeth had never dealt with such problems in the past. Sure, she had gone to various dates with other boys, but most of them were a lot like her. There was no particular excitement and surely, none of them ever occupied Annabeth's thoughts as much as Percy did. Of course, her mother approved of her choices, as she admired intelligence and wits, but Annabeth wasn't so sure if Percy's troublemaker smile and cute goofiness was amongst the qualities her mother admired. Just a day ago, she wouldn't approve them either.

The rest of Annabeth's day pretty much sucked. The minutes seemed to slow down and Annabeth was glancing at her watch restlessly. She was caught up in her own daydream, that she only scribbled a few notes of what her professor was saying and she often looked at the empty space, smiling happily. Of course, her strange behavior didn't go unnoticed by her friends. Annabeth was usually very organizing, so the fact that she spent most of her classes absent-mindedly looking outside the window was a bit suspicious.

"Earth to Annabeth" Luke said for the third time this morning. Annabeth had met Luke at her college and she had immediately liked him. They went out sometimes, but that was it. Annabeth always thought that Luke was trying to make a move on her, but she wasn't interested. Sure, Luke was handsome, blonde hair and blue eyes, but Annabeth never liked him in that way. She looked at his eyes and blue kept changing into sea-green.

"Um sorry, I was a bit preoccupied" she mumbled.

"A bit? C'mon Annabeth, what's wrong? Did you get an A minus at your math test?" Luke laughed.

"No! First of all, I _never_ get an A minus at math tests and secondly, I would say that it is none of your business what I am thinking, Castellan!" Annabeth replied playfully.

"Oooh, maybe you are meeting someone special tonight, is that it?" Luke said, trying to hide his hopelessness under a smile.

"Maybe I am" Annabeth replied. "See ya later, Luke" She said, leaving the classroom in a hurry as the bell rung. She turned around to glance quickly at Luke, who had a dumbfounded look in his face.

Annabeth arrived at her apartment in such haste, that one would think that it had caught fire. As soon as she opened the door, she bolted for Thalia's bedroom. Thalia was snoring softly, but Annabeth shook her awake. Thalia's eyes fluttered open and she smiled dreamily, but when she noticed Annabeth's face, she panicked.

"What happened?" she asked.

Annabeth explained everything in ten seconds, watching Thalia's expression turn from puzzled to disbelief to mischievousness.

"So, Percy , who has another girlfriend, asked you out?" Thalia wondered, her eyebrows raising.

"It isn't a date, actually, just a coffee…" Annabeth started but was interrupted by Thalia, who rose up suddenly and dragged her to the bathroom.

For the next couple of hours, Annabeth was receiving an extreme make-over from Thalia and Piper, who had called in to help. Piper confirmed that Percy was in Jason's house, giggling the whole time. Annabeth was shivering with excitement as she tried on the second pair of shoes that night. She was pacing back and forth, restless.

Finally, the result was stunning. Annabeth didn't recognize herself in the mirror. Her long, blonde hair were shining, falling in waves in her back. Her grey eyes looked even more intense and beautiful and the long, sleeveless dress she wore, toned her athletic body. They only jewelry she was wearing was a pair of silver owl earrings, a gift from her mother.

While Annabeth was gulping down her second bottle of wine that evening along with Piper and Thalia, who celebrated Annabeth's first original date after months, her phone bazzed.

"It's Percy !" she shouted, hurrying towards the door, while her friends shouted encouraging comments.

Percy was waiting for her in his Prius, looking very smart in his black jacket. His eyes gaped open and his mouth widened, as he spotted her. He immediately got up and opened the door for her.

"You look amazing" he said admiringly.

"Thanks" Annabeth blushed, trying to hide her satisfaction at his comment. "So, where will you take me, my handsome prince?"

"Wherever m'lady wishes to go" Percy replied, trying hard to keep his eyes from her. "I was thinking we could go to that club we went last year" he said.

"What happened to the coffee?" Annabeth said, a little too quickly.

"I figured we could do something more… spontaneous" he teased.

"Do you want to do something in particular?" Annabeth teased back.

They spent the whole ride to the club, talking and laughing like little children. Annabeth had warmed up to him and felt like she had known him all her life. By the time, they arrived at the club, she was almost sorry.

Percy was dancing like a wild-thing, swinging is body in time with the beat and Annabeth, after a few drinks, couldn't help but follow his lead. His intense sea-green eyes were locked in hers for a long time and Annabeth could feel his breath against her neck as they danced. His lean, body pressed against hers was a magical feeling that Annabeth had never experienced before. That moment she knew that her heart had been woken. Percy leaned forward and opened his lips a bit, looking at her. Annabeth wanted to close her eyes and let her instincts take over, but then someone interrupted her.

"Hey Wise Girl!" A strong hand pulled her from Percy's embrace. She turned around and faced, a very astonished, Luke.

"Hey Luke" said Annabeth, with no enthousiasm.

"Who is that?" Percy said, eyeing Luke with disbelief.

"I am Luke. Annabeth's _friend._" Luke said in an aggressive tone, putting his arm around Annabeth.

"Nice to meet you" Percy said grumpily.

"So, is this the mysterious person you would be meeting" Luke mumbled.

"Yeah, that's Percy, my… other friend" Annabeth muttered, her eyes durting from one to the other.

"Right, and we are in a hurry, so bye Lukey!" Percy suddenly interrupted, grabbing her hand driving her out of the club, before Luke could react.

"What was that for?" Annabeth asked, angered by Percy's behavior.

"I felt like we needed some time alone, don't you think?" he smiled triumphantly.

Annabeth was ready to reply an insulting answer but was silenced by Percy's finger on her lips.

"Do you wanna come over to my place for a last drink? It will be better than there?" he whispered in her ear, his breath tingling her neck.

Annabeth didn't know what kind of devil possessed her and she whispered back a faint "yes" before she could control herself.

Who knew what intentions Percy had once they were in his place?

**So, what did you think? I will update as soon as I can! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth was shivering, although she didn't know if it was from anticipation or the cool air that that came bustling from the open window of Percy's Prius. Percy had turned the volume of the radio on, but an awkward silence had settled between them. Percy kept glancing at Annabeth and she was trying hard not to stare back. She didn't want to be _that _obvious about her intentions.

"So, who was that Luke?" Percy said in a carefree tone that didn't convince anyone,

"He's my friend from college," Annabeth replied leisurely, studying Percy's face for reactions.

"Just friends?" he asked, looking at her, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, although I think that he was always interested in me, but he isn't really my type," Annabeth said, smiling knowingly.

"That's good. I don't think he is your type either," Percy said, pulling over in front of a very nice looking house. It looked regal and tidy, quite unlike Percy. Annabeth noticed that they were in a rich neighborhood, and all the surrounding houses looked just as good.

"Wow," said Annabeth. "I didn't expect you to live in a place like that,"

"Did you think I lived in a rowdy apartment with my high-school friends, eating take-overs all the time?" Percy laughed, noticing the slightly panicky look in Annabeth's face. "This is my parent's place, but they moved to Washington because of my father's job and so, here I am," he finished, waving his hand in a circular motion in the direction of the vast house. "After you," he said.

Annabeth entered Percy's place and smirked at the sight of it. The inside was like a typical college boy's apartment, pizza boxes stacked in a pile in the kitchen and a few sport magazines lying on the sofa. It was still pretty tidy and Annabeth couldn't help but notice the expensive and modern mobiles. She let a little squeak as she felt Percy's hands in her arms.

"Let me," he said, flashing her a brilliant smile, as he took her coat. Annabeth smiled and sat at a nearby couch, checking her hair at the mirror on the process. She certainly didn't want Percy to think that she was always as scruffy as she was at the cafeteria. Percy followed her and sat next to her at the couch, holding two glasses of wine at his hand. He gave one to Annabeth, who was so entranced by his eyes, that just took the glass and continued to gaze at him like he had dropped from space. When their fingertips brushed, Percy shivered, enttraped by Annabeth's intense grey eyes.

He raised his glass, and whispered seductively:

"To frienship! And to the gods who made it possible that I found you again!" he finished, draining the wine and flashing her another smile.

Annabeth could merely nodd and quietly sipped her wine, as she tried hard to concentrate on anything else rather than Percy. She noticed that he inched closer to her, feeling his warm breath against her face.

"If I had known you were so keen on seeing me again, I would have shown up earlier," Annabeth laughed nervously, trying to break the uncomfortable tension. Percy only gave her his usual, troublemaker smile and leaned forward.

"Oh you should have," he said, his eyes never leaving hers. His gaze darted to her lips and he raised his eyebrows, as if asking permission. Annabeth closed her eyes, and when she felt his lips brushing hers, she heard a loud scream that shocked her to death.

"WHAT is she doing here?" Annabeth turned her face, confused, toward the hallway and saw a trembling Emma standing there, her pretty face not so pretty anymore. She looked like a spoiled ten-year-old, with her mouth hanging opened and her cold, blue eyes staring at the blonde like a wolf does to a sheep.

"Um, Emma..." said Percy, who had apparently snapped out of his confusion earlier than Annabeth. "Let me explain..."

"You bitch!" screamed Emma at Annabeth, her hand raised as if to slap her. Before Annabeth could react, Percy pulled Emma and pushed her out of the living room.

"AND YOU!" Emma shouted at Percy, her anger now turned toward him. "With _her_? But you said you didn't even like her!"

"Wait, what?" Annabeth interrupted, feeling her heart sink. She felt tears threatening to fall as she eyed Percy, hoping to find an answer.

"Annabeth, you know that is not true!" Percy said, his face full of hopelesness.

"Oh yes it is!" Emma said, evil happiness glistening on her face. "I remember you said that you had never seen a girl with uglier clothes before in your whole life!"

Annabeth didn't want to hear anything else. _I should have known better_ she thought bitterly, as she gave an angry push to Percy to make her way to the door. He tried to catch her hand but Annabeth was so angry that she slapped him and left him there, a dumbfounded look in his face. She practically ran to the door, determined not to let Percy see her disappointment in her face. She closed the door with a loud slam, drowing the voices in the house. Emma was shouting something incoherent but Annabeth couldn't hear Percy shouting something in return.

Annabeth run down the street, her long, blonde hair streaming in her shoulders. Now than no one could see her, she let the tears flow freely. _I should have known better than to trust someone like Percy _she repeated to herself. Her mother had warned her against boys like him. Womanizers, troublemakers. As if a handsome boy like Percy would ever notice her, while having a girlfriend like Emma. At that thought, bitterness and resentment for her own self surged through Annabeth. She hopped into a taxi and said the adress of her apartment in a trembling voice. She slumped back in her seat, and watched the passers-by walking through the dirty window. She was feeling too bad to care about anything, as she payed the taxi driver, who looked at her nervously the whole time, and entered her apartment in tiptoes.

As expected, Thalia's snores greeted Annabeth. At first, she wanted to wake her up and tell her everything but decided against it, as the only thing she didn't want now was to talk about Percy again. She dropped her bag to the floor and rushed to her bed without changing her clothes. Annabeth was engaged into a deep, troubled sleep, tossing and turning all night.

Annabeth's eyes were bloodshot, as she ate breakfast the following morning with Thalia. As she poured her heart to her best friend, Annabeth felt a little better than last night. As she finished her story with a snarky comment for Emma, her cellphone beeped. Thalia, quick as lightning, fished it out of her fallen bag, and read it quickly. She looked at Annabeth with a puzzled look and handed it to her.

**Sorry for last night. I never said those things about you. Please forgive me :( PJ**

Annabeth wanted to scream and shout from frustration. How dare he tried to fool her with such messages. Who did he think she was, a giggling, stupid girl like Emma? Annabeth tossed the phone angrily at the table, digusted.

"You know, he might be telling the truth," Thalia suggested.

"No, I know guys like him." Annabeth said angrily, not wanting to say Percy's name. "I will _never _see him again!" Annabeth fiished, her voice broken a little, pouting like a little girl. Thalia smiled at her friend's expression and took her hand.

"Look, I think you should forget him, at least for now! It's Sunday, you don't have to do any essay, why don't we go to the movies or something with the rest of the guys?'

Annabeth looked at her best friend. She could see that Thlia wanted nothing more than to please her. Her mood changed completely. Why getting sad over worthless boys like Percy when you have friend like these? Annabeth laughed and hugged Thalia fiercely. They spent a fantactic day and Percy didn't cross her mind once. To make sure she didn't think of him, Annabeth switched her phone off and left it behind.

That day, she never saw the twenty messages she had received from PJ.

**Sorry it took so long! I hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
